


Reenie writes a Fanfic

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: It's what you think it is, and then it's surprising.





	1. First draft

“Sugar tits!” Sang out a joyful blonde waving her tablet. “I did it!”

The object of her attention was sitting on the porch reading the Sunday paper. 

“Don’t call me that.”She sighed wearily, folding her paper into her lap. “What did you do this time?”

“I wrote a fanfic about us!”

“You can’t write a fan work about us. We’re not a fictitious work.”

“Neither was Lincoln, but I read how he killed vampires in the south.” 

“Why can’t people leave them alone?”

“Money! But read my fic!” The blonde was practically bouncing on her toes, shoving the tablet forward.

“Fine, fine.”

 

_ They had the best fuck ever, forever. _

 

_ End _

 

“Well, what did you think?”

“This is joke, right?

The other rocking chair was sit in.

“No. It took, like, half an hour to write.”

“Why? You didn’t even name the characters, Reenie.”

“It’s you and me and our happily ever after!”

“You can’t just say they fucked. You have to show it. Also, add like a plot and everything.”

The tablet was snatched back.

“I’m a lawyer! What to expect?”

“More than a sentence, and 7 words.”

“6.”

“7.”

“You don’t count the end.”

“You’re not suppose to write it!”

“I bet twitter would like it!”

She stomped back into the house to follow through.

“You do that.” The brunette went back to her paper.

 


	2. Second Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection can be improved.

_ Once upon a time there was two hot ladies and they got tangled up in each other’s slick bits every night, because it was lots of fun. One was called Reenie and she sucked Zandy’s clit until she would cum all over her face and then, Zandy would bend her over the motorcycle and fuck her until she came super hard a bunch. And they fucked happily ever after. _

“There! Even though everyone loved the first version, I went ahead and redid it with your points in mind. You may kiss me now.”

Dinner was cooling on the table.

“This isn’t even a story! There’s no beginning, no conflict, no raising action or resolution. And the closest it came to smut is a couple of words. I thought you read a whole bunch of stuff. Is it all horrible like this?” 

She passed the tablet back over the salad.

“Hey! I worked really hard! It took all day!”

“Congratulations, in a lifetime you might write something worthy of a high school creative writing class.”

Reenie was silent for a moment.

“You’re harsh, but I’m still loving you in the Bo Peep costume tonight.”

“Why do I have to be little Bo Peep? You always end up the big bad wolf anyway? Two blow jobs later and we’re in the tub.”

“I haven’t figured out a way into your clam shell as a mermaid yet! Damn it!”

It was Zandy turn at silence.

“When you were born, did you cheer instead of cry because you saw a woman’s vagina?”

“Maybe. But it could have been a C-section. Then the first port I touched was my own. Makes it more special don’t you think?” She leaned on her hands and batted her lashes.

“No.”


	3. The Fate of all Fan works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the only way it could end.

Many months later…

“Hey, I need to borrow your laptop to finish the taxes.” Zandy rolled over her slightly sticky and nude wife still lying in bed after a session of playing “dipping in the honey.”

“Muh huh. Ish face recognition. You haf-have to show it your nipple. Mm, but my aren’t usually that wet and red.” She grabbed Zandy’s hips as she grabbed the laptop and rolled them over. “Let’s just cuddle instead.”

The lawyer manipulated her arms so they could work the laptop while having an oversexed octopus wrapped around her.

“It’s due in a week.”

Her wife yawned and nuzzled her shoulder. 

“Don’t care. Government pays both of us, so why should we pay ourselves? Let’s nap so we can wake up together.”

“In a minute,” she searched through the tax file. “I thought this was your work computer, why is there so much porn?”

“That’s not porn, I just name the files that to mess with people.”

“Huh, “So the Adventures of Titserella” is our spreadsheet?” She opened it before she could get a full answer.

“Wait! No!”

_ It was a land of endless spring and summer, and the land gave up it’s bounty like a five dollar hooker. But it was no simple time of mud and dirt.  _

_ No, this was a civilization built on wise law and its enforcement. Crime was dealt with. People who had problems could find help. Over seeing the sacred laws that allowed the people to prosper was a consul of those entrusted in understanding the laws and making changes as were deemed necessary.  _

_ Among this group was a reserved counsellor with sharp eyes, and a sharper tongue that stayed sheathed until needed to cut down ignorance and injustice. _

_ Every night there was a grand party in the community hall. It was at this party that a stranger showed up and met the counsellor with sharp eyes, one hidden behind side swept bangs. _

_ The stranger was taken on sight by the strength that she held herself with. Like weight of the world was on her square shoulders, but she stood ramrod straight like there was no other option. _

_ The stranger threw back some liquid courage and approached the fierce maiden.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Leanie. I lean sometimes.” She leaned on the wall. “That’s a fancy suit you’re wearing.” _

_ “It is traditional for a counsellor.”  _

_ “Oh, I heard about them. So, uh, working hard or hardly working?” She wheezed in an attempt to chuckle. _

_ “I never stop working. Counsellors are chosen at birth, and will work until we die.” She wouldn’t even look at the stranger, instead keeping vigil over the crowd. _

_ “Oh, um, that’s cool. That’s cool. Must be hard for your, uh, cat?” _

_ “I have no one and nothing in my life, save my position.” Her shoulders seemed to sigh. _

_ “That good or bad? Oof!” A tipsy dancer twirled into Leanie’s back, her drink jumping out an onto her clothes. “Shit! My good shirt!” _

_ “It’s an easy fix. Topaz! See that woman ceases drink.” The counsellor’s while gloved hand took Leanie’s and lead her to a small private chamber. She was given a loose shirt to wear as her own was treated.  _

_ “Um, thanks…” _

_ “Counsellor Zircon. My pleasure. I live to serve.” _

_ Leanie ran her hand over the worn quilt.  _

_ “I thought counsellors were the be all, end all.” _

_ Counsellor Zircon returned, her gloves gone, and rested on the bed beside her. _

_ “Those at the top exist to serve those at the bottom.” _

_ “Oh. Sounds a little lonely.” The nearest made her heart beat wildly, her hands sweated, and her lips trembled with the desire to press them into the blemish-free back her hand. “But-”  _

_ Something crashed into her mouth, and after a split second she realized it was the brunette counsellor’s mouth on her own. She pulled back, aqua eyes big, and bright, pleading with her. _

_ “You won’t tell anyone? I don’t know why I did that.” _

_ “Who am I gonna tell? You got anything else you’re confused about?” Leanie asked, dumbfounded. _

_ “ _ **_Yes_ ** _!” The mouth was back, lips attacking hers, those silky hands on her rough, sun worn face. “Is this okay?” She asked Leanie’s jaw. _

_ “Oh, yeah! Yeah! Nothing wrong-ong!” A hand cupped her breast over the thin blouse. It sent tingles through her.  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Oh gods, yes! Show me!” _

_ “Uh huh.” Counsellor Zircon squeezed the tit lightly before pulling back and removing her robes revealing her long, slim form with subtle feminine features rosy with their activity. Leanie looked on in surprise, her loins burning with a raging stiffie.  “Well?” _

_ “Those are nice. Yeah. Uh, I’m sorry. What are we doing?” _

_ “I thought you knew!”  _

_ “Make outs? Should I take my shirt off too?” _

_ “I won’t stop you. I thought- I thought you -you- you know, desire me? I just want to feel something!” _

_ “Oh! Yeah! How far do you want to go?” Leanie found herself threw back on the bed, the counselor hunched over her.  _

_ “I want to forget basic traffic regulations,” she whispers hotly.  _

_ “Oh, I can do that!” Reenie threw her arms around her neck and kissed her like a king, before pulling back. “Wait, what about protection? And hard noes?” _

_ “Shut up and fuck me!” Zandy groaned, ripping open borrowed shirt. “It’s the future, we don’t have to worry about anything but the sun rising.” _

_ “That’s nice. All poetic and stuff. Um, may I stick my fingers in your your lady parts?” _

_ “Oh, I’ve got something you can stick in.” Like a mad bee, the counsellor bore down, dipping her hard tongue that tasted like a tongue and champagne into the hot blonde’s mouth. Diving deep, and wiggling around. _

_ Leanie moaned, braving a palm over the boob in front of her, kneading it softly like a nerf ball. _

_ “That’s good! You’re good. Oh Reenie! Fuck me! Fuck me long and hard!” The Counsellor rolled off her and spread her luscious thighs wide. 2 fingers parting her glistening part. “Fuck me like a British whore!” _

_ “I don’t know what that means, but okay!” Pouncing she kissed the counsellor who arched her back, and ran fingers through both their hair. Leanie kissed down her chest, under her breasts, sucking both rock hard nipples and making the blue eyed woman squirm in pleasure. Leanie dipped her tongue into her navel, sucking it up, and sinking her fingers into the glorious love muscle. _

_ “Oh counsellor! You’re so wet!” _

_ “Call me Zandy! You feel a amazing! Fuck me harder! Harder!”  _

_ “I love you, Zandy!” And she fuck her harder with her fingers until she came hard, biting her fist and squirting all over Leanie’s fist. _

_ “My god! That was the best thing ever! Suck my clit!” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Stuck it harder than Trump’s presidency!” _

_ So Reenie sucked on the clit and it grew into a clit-dick thing. _

 

“Clit-Dick thing.” Zandra was very confused.

“I told you not to read it! It’s not finished! I gotta work in the motorcycle and then they find out Counsellor Sexy has a disease and she has to be fucked, like, once a day or she’ll die!”

“This must have been a lot of work.”

“Yeah, writing sexy stuff is harder than I thought. I mean, I’m so good at it in real life, but how do I capture the magic of our lovin’ with mere words?” Reenie pushed back her bangs.”

“You know you named your self-insert Leanie and still wrote your own name in a few time.”

“Writing is hard! Like your butt!”

“You know,” the brunette got an idea, “they say it’s good to read a lot before you start writing, and do research. Minus the parts where I held my legs aloft and begged for you, this is basically us two months ago. I could help you with research.”

“Yeah?” Reenie liked.

“Yeah. The next time you want to write, you find me.” Zandra walked her fingers up her wife’s torso.

“I can get behind that!” Grabbing the fingers she kissed the hand and then owner.

And Reenie never wrote again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's super easy to write for a character that can't write. (Hey! I at least finish things!)


End file.
